


Fall

by versacechangbin



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Fallen Angels, M/M, Multi, idk this is my first fic here, skz are all fallen angels, this is horrible pls don’t hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versacechangbin/pseuds/versacechangbin
Summary: He wasn’t expecting anyone to catch him when he fell.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Fall

He doesn’t know how long he’s been falling, but judging by the times that he’s seen the sun rise and fall, it’s probably been four days. 

The angels’ wings had broken when he first fell, but it wasn’t like he could feel the pain anyway. 

He’d been thrown from the Above for harbouring a traitor, one he’d known for years. Even though that angel had already Fallen, he was still punished. 

He supposed that he deserved it. Not that he cared anyway. 

Felix watched as the sky grew darker, his limbs still numb from his fall. He was cold, and so tired. So very tired, yet he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep. Caught up in his thoughts, Felix doesn’t realise that he could now see the tops of trees, and he startled. 

He was nearing the ground. And he was going to Fall.

It was also going to hurt, but he was trying not to think of that. Broken wings entered his vision, and Felix registered that some of the light had diminished now, flecks were pulling away from the structures and floating away from him. 

Felix braced himself as best he could for a painful landing, closing his eyes and trying to pull his arms to his chest. He felt a rush of wind, and what little air he did breathe was pushed out of him. 

He’d landed, but not on the ground. No, someone was holding him, carefully cradling the Fallen boy, and Felix felt himself being carried somewhere. 

Now that he has stopped falling, Felix relaxed. Whoever was holding him was very warm, and they had a very comforting presence to them. It felt familiar though, and it made him wonder if they knew him. After all, why would a stranger catch him? 

Felix closes his eyes, letting his now very sore back relax for a moment. They’d stopped moving now, and wherever he had been carried was very warm. He felt comfortable, safe. He was out down slowly, the stranger humming and very softly caressing Felix’s back. It honestly felt so nice after Falling for so long. 

He hears a noise, and Felix has to double take before he realises the stranger sounded worried. He feels something being pulled around him carefully, and Felix notices it’s a blanket, a soft blue one. It smelled vaguely familiar, and he raises it to his nose to smell the perfume coming from the blanket. 

Musk and cinnamon. 

Chan. It was Chan that caught him. It was Chan, who had Fell two years ago. Chan, who had been thrown from the Above for wanting to be independent, called a traitor. 

Felix whines, trying to reach for him, and felt hands grab his face, softly. He feels Chan caress his cheekbones, sees that familiar blonde hair and worried face come into view, and Felix almost cries. 

Chan’s worried look turns into one of relief, and he smiles softly. He moves so that now they are facing each other, and Felix wants to reach out so bad, but he’s in so much pain and just can’t. 

Chan reaches towards Felix’s face again, and he feels safe.

“It’s okay Lix, I’ve got you. You’re okay now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any comments or kudos! This may be a chaptered fic but I’m not really sure...this is also my first fic here so please leave any criticism! you can follow me on Twitter @ heliosbin ~


End file.
